


Друзья детства

by AndreyVas



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Ричард и Ли знакомы с детства. Ли – самый близкий друг Ричарда, почти как брат. Так думает Ричард. Так что он сможет только обрадоваться, когда Ли решит наконец устремиться в большой мир ради реализации своей мечты, не так ли?AU (оба персонажа живут в Америке, в одном городке; Ричард выбирает неактёрскую профессию). Пре-слэш, первый поцелуй





	Друзья детства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081149) by [FeatherQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill). 



Ричард хорошо помнит тот день, когда семья Ли переехала в дом напротив, и как он сам едва не дрожал от предвкушения знакомства с новым соседом. Нет нужды говорить, как он был разочарован, узнав, что соседский мальчик младше его на восемь лет.

И всё же, мать Ричарда, приветливо улыбаясь, пустила Ли в их дом, и скоро Ричард и думать забыл, что Ли всего пять лет. С тех пор прохожие не раз удивлялись, оглядываясь на неразлучную парочку друзей, один из которых был чуть не вдвое ниже второго.

Именно мать Ричарда отстояла его тогда перед разъярённой родительницей Грегори Эпсона, которому он свернул челюсть, когда этот идиот посмел смеяться над ними.

С тех пор многое изменилось, и с чего бы вдруг сейчас Ричарду вспоминать ту их первую встречу или почему он стоит теперь как вкопанный, словно на него опрокинули ведро со льдом, видя Ли по другую сторону невысокого заборчика, разделяющего их участки?

Он прикинул в уме, сколько лет они прожили вот так, бок о бок, и вышло целых двадцать четыре, и как же это, оказывается, много! Иногда он удивлялся, почему он никогда даже не задумывался уехать из родного города, как сделали его братья и сёстры, но глубоко внутри он прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос. И всё же он не был готов озвучить этот ответ даже самому себе, не прямо сейчас. А может, вообще никогда – хотя от этой мысли в груди становилось неожиданно больно.

\- Привет, Рич!

Ли тепло улыбался другу, прижимая к груди запакованную коробку. Ничего страшного, сказал себе Ричард, люди переезжают с места на место каждый день, и если Ли решил, что пора в путь, пора показать себя Америке, чтобы наконец воплотить мечту о сцене, то кто он такой, чтобы мешать ему? Напротив, он же всегда поддерживал Ли, даже когда его родители бывали против его планов…

Инициатива наказуема, подумал он с ухмылкой, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая газон в течение минуты или двух. Нет, просто так всё закончиться не может! Поэтому он расправил плечи, щелкнул шеей и натянул на лицо улыбку.

\- Что, никак не придумаешь, куда кассеты с порнухой девать?

От неожиданности Ли едва не уронил коробку, предназначенную отправиться на временное хранение до тех пор, пока он не обоснуется в Нью-Йорке, и выругался сквозь зубы. Ли почти не изменился за все эти годы, отметил Ричард с ноткой удовлетворения – и чего-то ещё, чего он никак не мог ухватить. Может, он был просто зол, хотя с чего бы ему злиться на Ли? А может, он волновался? Волновался, что в погоне за своей мечтой его друг окажется на улице или в каком-нибудь дешёвой забегаловке, не сумев обрести своё место под солнцем? Но всё-таки дела обстояли не совсем так. Ли – не просто бродяга без гроша в кармане, без будущего и планов по его осуществлению. Нет, Ли не таков, и Ричард это прекрасно знал. Знал, что Ли всё просчитал и теперь направлял стопы прямиком в Джульярд (прим. перев: Джульярд – актёрская школа, в которой учился Ли). Так что, по идее, он должен был быть рад за своего друга.

\- Рич, ну ты же знаешь, что это всё всерьёз!

На какой-то миг Ричарду ужасно захотелось, чтобы Ли опять было шестнадцать, и он был бы пьян в дугу и плакался в жилетку своему другу, что весь мир – против него, и пусть все отсосут… Пожалуй, подобные мысли до сих пор посещали иногда и самого Ричарда, хотя ему было уже двадцать девять и быть адвокатом ему вполне нравилось. Да и зарплата у него была более чем неплохая. В квартире, которую он занимал в верхнем этаже дома своих родителей, всегда было чисто и вполне хватило бы места ещё для одного человека, захоти он это место кому-то предоставить. А ведь он же не слепой и видит, что девушки за ним в очередь выстраиваются, а некоторые так даже вполне недвусмысленно намекали, вплоть до того ужасного случая на свадьбе одного приятеля, когда одна барышня искала ключ у Ричарда в штанах.

Он передёрнул плечами, вспомнив об этом, и всё же это было безопаснее, чем думать о единственном человеке, кого он, пожалуй, хотел бы видеть рядом с собой.

Ричард честно пытался отогнать возникшую в мозгу картинку, но она почему-то рассеиваться не желала.

Наверно, из-за своего грёбаного воображения, которое воевало с его вполне рациональным мозгом, он и стоял сейчас на собственном газоне, как громом поражённый. По крайней мере, так он предпочитал думать. Как известно, адвокатам свойственно быстро находить ответы на сложные вопросы.

\- Ну, это тебе сейчас так кажется, Пейс! Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься.

Он шутил, но глаза оставались серьёзными. И Ли не мог этого не заметить. Он всегда первым замечал любое изменение в настроении своего друга, когда они бывали вместе, как… да как их там ни назови!

Друзья, братья – где-то между этим находилось что-то такое, чему ни один из них не готов был подобрать имя.

\- Мне будет не хватать тебя, чудовище!

У Ричарда в груди словно поселилось что-то грустное и холодное. На самом деле, он не раз уже слышал у Ли эту интонацию.

\- Я буду звонить.

Улыбка на его лице задрожала, как рябь на поверхности пруда, постаравшись превратиться то ли в выражение неодобрения, то ли во что-то настолько ужасное, что захочется заплакать вот прямо сейчас. Он опять подумал о том, прошли ли они уже ту самую «точку невозврата». У него была хорошая работа, о чём не уставал себе напоминать. Он больше не был мятежником, готовым в знак протеста против общества прыгать голышом в озеро, только чтобы получить наказание за то, что подал плохой пример, хотя Ли сделал это раньше него. А Ли, в свою очередь, утверждал, что сделал бы это по-любому, и кто же мог знать, что он, будучи прекрасным пловцом, умудрится приземлиться на руку и сломать её? Такова жизнь! Или таковой она была до сих пор…

\- Всё уже не будет так, как раньше.

Для этого времени года было слишком влажно, и, похоже, собирался дождь. Ричард прожил в этих местах всю жизнь и мог безошибочно предсказывать погоду, но он так же хорошо знал, что предчувствовал её и Ли, который только что наконец загрузил свою коробку в старую развалюху, которую он гордо именовал «машиной». Над ними пока ещё светило солнце, но совсем скоро всё должно было измениться. И не нужно было быть пророком, достаточно было прислушаться к тому, как ныли штыри, оставшиеся в колене после того неприятного дорожного происшествия.

С тех пор прошло уже почти девять лет, но он помнил всё как сейчас. Пожалуй, то были худшие – но и одновременно лучшие дни его жизни. Хорошее ограничивалось тем, что у него тогда исполнялись любые желания, какими бы нелепыми они ни были, и он мог вдоволь покапризничать, дабы отомстить своему братцу за все его прошлые шалости.  
Но и плохое вспоминалось также ярко. А может быть, даже ярче.

Лица людей, которых он любил, и выражения этих лиц, когда они пришли навестить его – вот это было самое плохое. Его мать и отец, его братья и сёстры. Да, он, пожалуй, бросил бы монетку в Колодец Желаний, чтобы никогда не видеть на их лицах такую панику и душераздирающую тоску. Но он прекрасно осознавал, что повернуть события вспять невозможно.

Ли тогда было двенадцать, но тем же самым летом он перестал быть похожим на ребёнка, и ему хватило ума понять, что жизнь – совсем не сахар. По крайней мере, далеко не всегда.

Ричард вспомнил об этом, поскольку Ли смотрел на него ровно с тем же выражением, что и тогда. С той же затравленной болью в потемневших глазах и улыбкой, которая смотрелась на их фоне совершенно неуместно.

Конечно, они оба с тех пор выросли, и Ричард никогда не думал, что Ли однажды обгонит его в житейской мудрости. Что ж, такова жизнь, и ему оставалось только удивлять, почему вдруг он, адвокат, забывал все слова в присутствии друга?..

В голове же у него тем временем звучал голос, очень похожий на голос брата: «Это потому что ты безумно боишься признать, что ты влюблён в него все эти годы. Ты боишься, что он рассмеётся тебе в лицо, выругается в ответ, хоть ты и знаешь, что такого не будет. В глубине своего жёсткого сердца ты знаешь, что это так. Он же не такой, как все. А ты просто боишься любить, потому что ты – один из них».

\- А? – отозвался он, и урагану в его голове ответил далёкий раскат грома. Ли ухмыльнулся.

\- Я сказал, что хотел поговорить с тобой.

Ли явно нервничал, потому что у него дрожали руки и слегка подрагивала челюсть. Так всегда бывало, когда он нервничал.

\- Мы, вроде, и так говорим, - сказал Ричард, и Ли вдруг разразился смехом. Этот резкий, отрывистый, похожий на лай звук скорее напоминал плач, чем тот счастливый смех, который Ричард слышал столько раз. Ему захотелось вернуться назад и снова и снова вспоминать все их счастливые моменты вместе, но он знал, что то время прошло.

\- Ричард, - Ли всегда говорил таким тоном, когда наконец терял своё ангельское терпение. – Попридержи лошадей.

Получилось жёстче, чем хотелось бы, так что он поскорее закрыл рот, пока не наговорил ещё каких-нибудь глупостей.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я всегда терплю до определённого предела, - Ричард слышал себя словно бы со стороны, и с какого-то момента сам перестал понимать, что имел в виду. Похоже, именно в тот самый момент на него упали первые капли дождя. Однако картинка вовсе не вышла похожей на романтический фильм, напротив – всего за несколько минут они оба промокли до нитки, и теперь стояли по щиколотку в грязи. Да уж, романтики ни на йоту…

\- Пошли! – почти прокричал Ли сквозь пелену дождя и потащил Ричарда за руку, пока они не достигли старого амбара позади обоих домов. От удара грома прямо над их головами Ли аж подпрыгнул, а Ричард лишь хмыкнул.

\- Ничего смешного! – проворчал Ли, а Ричард сделал ещё шаг в его сторону.

\- Знаю. Подожди, прежде чем ты начнёшь говорить, я тоже бы хотел… кое-что сказать.

Ли только приподнял брови в ответ.

\- Вау, я-то думал, адвокаты более красноречивы.

Ричард влепил ему шутливую оплеуху, но Ли всё продолжал хихикать.

\- Заткнись, Пейс! Просто… просто я думал тебе сказать, и хочу сказать сейчас, пока не передумал.

Ли замолчал, сверля собеседника глазами. В конце концов, эту реплику Ричард должен сказать сам, и помочь ему он не сможет. И, похоже, это будет что-то действительно важное.

\- Я… ну, я надеюсь, что у тебя в Нью-Йорке всё будет хорошо. Хотя и буду скучать по твоему нестройному пению по утрам, - сказал Ричард и готов был уже проклясть сам себя за неправильно выбранные слова, когда Ли словно бы замер на минуту, но потом Ли ответил:

\- Ну, что касается моего отъезда… тебе не придётся так волноваться за меня, если ты тоже поедешь в Нью-Йорк со мной, так ведь? Ты, конечно, не обязан, это твой выбор, и я ни о чём тебя не прошу и не даже не говорю тебе ничего такого, о чём бы ты не знал. Мы же уже не дети, Рич.

Ричард кивнул. Последнее было, увы, более чем очевидно.

\- А зачем я тебе там? У меня же вечно плохое настроение, мне не нравится музыка, которую ты слушаешь, и раздражает смотреть, как ты пьёшь кофе.

Ли молча улыбался, наблюдая, как Ричард загибает пальцы, отсчитывая причины, почему они не могут быть вместе. Это был очевидный защитный механизм.

\- Да, но разве это всё важно? Ведь ты любишь меня, а я – тебя.

Ричард моргнул. В других обстоятельствах можно было бы обратить в шутку и этот разговор, и выражение на его лице, наверняка изображавшее вытащенную из панциря черепаху. Но сейчас они стояли в амбаре, словно прятавшиеся от взрослых нашалившие дети. Ну что ж, вот ты и поговорил, Ричард, всё для тебя! Он не нашёл нужных слов, чтобы ответить, во всём мире не было таких слов, поэтому он просто притянул Ли к себе и впился в его губы.

Этот долгий, неторопливый поцелуй не оставил никаких сомнений в том, что они – не друзья и не братья. Они – что-то другое, как бы оно ни называлось, и неважно, что столько лет ушло, чтобы это выяснить, не важно, что Ли скоро уедет. Он поедет за ним, точно так же, как раньше Ли всегда следовал за своим старшим другом. И у них на всё хватит времени.

\- Я тоже, - только и удалось сказать ему, потому что остальные слова смыл дождь, но это тоже было не важно, потому Ли улыбнулся ему прямо в губы.

\- Долго же ты собирался!

Да, теперь обратной дороги не было, но разве она была нужна кому-то из них? Теперь – точно нет.


End file.
